Psycho Girl in Love - Sent to Hell
by Nana Patricia
Summary: Eina, a psycho girl currently in love with Juu. She will do anything to keep Juu on her side. But, how about the teacher that also love Juu? And what will she does? Or... she will sent to the hell? A lot of OC with Ai Enma and her friends inside. Contains some problems with grammar and typo. Some violence inside.


Bloody Triangle Love - Dead End

**Eina PoV**

Yay! Finally I get Juu! I get his heart! With pleasure I hold Juu's hand and show to everyone "This is my new boyfriend". Juu also nice to me, today we had some dating at Amusement Park. I don't finish the school, I just have the lessons until 2nd break time. This is for my love, Juu. Everything I do just for keep his love to me!

"Eina, let's go to the amusement park near here! We can dating together, eating together and buying the things together!" say Juu with his motorcycle. Actually, we attend on same school but different classes. At this Senior High School, the students is allowed to bring the motorcycle. But Juu is underage, he still 10th class and I already 11st class. I don't care what people say to me, the important thing is Juu doesn't look to any women.

**Amusement Park**

"At first, where should we go?" I ask to Juu. He says we must go to "Love Fountain". We throw the coins to the fountain, for promising we are always together forever. After throwing coins, we go to "Love Rollercoaster". We hold one each other. I am afraid if this time last for a short time.

"Ahhhh! Cotton Candy!" I turn crazy when seeing a cotton candy. I'm sorry, Juu! I can't resist my sweet tooth! "Awww... I want to buy one Juu~ I want to buy~" say me to Juu. Juu only smiles and buys the cotton candy I want. It's so fun!

Tommorow I have a mathematic exam, but I don't care. I only want stay with Juu forever. Usually I get a bad score instead, so for what I study hard? Juu is a smart boy. He can get a nice score even he don't study. I want to buy the earrings.

"Juu, how about a pair of earrings for us?"

"It's good, no matter! I always want pair things like that!" says Juu with a warm face. We buy the earrings, and we wear it together! Some lovey-dovey scene on my heart! FINALLY! I can show everyone if I and Juu are the best couple in this world!

**School**

"Eina, your Math Test is ZERO! You know what your punishment!? Go jog around the courtyard for 50 times!" say my killer teacher named Trish. Trish the pig, you think I burned by your words!? Hello?

I swallow my tablet. Sst! This is a secret! This is a Dextro Pill. I use it for my running ability. So I can run as fast as I can without any hesitation. I see Juu at the far side! My ability turned 30x faster than usual. And finally I can finish it!

"My teacher, I have finish it."

"Yes, you can. The court is onl m, you know. Good work. Be good tommorow," say Trish the pig. Be good? NEVER! I will NEVER be good! I am a bad girl who love drugs and drinks! Trish the pig, I will murder you tommorow! Hahahaha! Goodbye old-pig teacher!

"I can feel in my heart, that something strange. Better to me to have a relationship with Juu," say Trish with a very-very small voice. I feel danger! My Juu will be unwilthy pig's lover! I must search how to murder Trish the pig.

**Home**

I take my knife and a voodoo doll. I imagine this doll is Trish the unwilthy pig, and the knife will hurt her forever from inside. I murder her by stab her head and then kiss my Juu! I drink a vodka, and then I go to bed. Before I go to bed, I watching some killer in action.

**2 Weeks Later...**

"I am sorry. I can't keep this relationship again. I'm sorry, but..." say Juu to me. "But what!?" I take the knife and start to stab Juu. A beautiful girl suddenly appear to me. "Hello, my name is Ai Enma. Why you so psychotic and lunatic?"

"No matter, Ai Enma. But I WANT TO STAB TRISH THE PIG!" I cried and shouts. I'm lucky! Trish the pig appears in front of me! This is the time to stab her! When I stab her...

"It's not good, Eina. You murder me and... I have this thing. When I remove the string..." say Trish the pig. "I can sent you to the hell. Don't worry, when I died, I also go to hell with you," say Trish the pig once again. "But, this is not mine. This is Juu's. Juu said to me when he doesn't like the way you act. He thinks he want to take you to the Lunatic Hospital. Actually, I am Juu's fiancee. Look at this ring! I will stab you back!" say Trish the pig with her blood tears because I stab her. But...

Her Katana clashes my stomach. I'm sorry world, I leave you. Juu seems want to untie the string from the straw doll Ai Enma gives.

"I don't die because you only stab my ears," say Trish the pig one more time.

...

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

**?**

"Ah, where is it?" ask me to the beautiful girl near me. Her name is Hone-Onna. "You are in the hell!" say Hone Onna. She shows me a crowd, like Amusement Park. "How with play shoot – shoot?" says Ren and then he shoot me. It's pain...

"Yay! Ren the eyeball is win! You are lose!" say a child named is very bubbly.

Ai Enma appeared once again at my eyes.

"Oh, pitiful shadow lost in the darkness..."

I scared. Her eyes...

"Bringing torment and pain to others,"

"Oh, damned soul wallowing in your sin"

"How would you like to see what death is like?"

After she says her quotes to me suddenly I go to hell and I can't do anything. This is very hot... I can't do anything here! The spider... the big spider! This place is scary! Mom! Help!

**Author PoV**

After Eina sent to hell by Ai Enma, Juu becomes happy. "Actually I don't love her. But I love you. I untie the straw doll for you. For our happiness," say Juu to Trish.

"She sent to the hell because her psychotic..." say Juu. Trish cries, but she cries because happy. That is happy tears.

"Thank you for help me know more deep about Eina. She always call me 'unwilthy pig', 'old pig' and etc. I found it on her bag," say Trish.

"But when I die, I go to hell. So I can together forever with Eina," Juu says to Trish. Trish is emotionally burned, and she takes her katana to stab Juu. She cuts Juu's head and broke Juu's heart.

"You are liar, Juu," say Trish.

"You have many relationship with the girl I don't know."

"I am sorry, but this is the best choice. I must kill you. Because some reason."

**DEAD END**

**I am sorry, the story is kinda weird and unnatural... The reason Trish kills Juu at the next chapter, Okay? Next chapter is an epilogue for explaining some "weirdness" on the story and explaining Eina's life before have a relationship with Juu.**


End file.
